Infinite Joy
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Fluffy sequel to ‘Whisper of life.’] Miguel knows that he is very lucky to have Kai and now a beautiful baby boy. He wants to show Kai just how special he is to him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Infinite Joy.  
Summary: Miguel knows that he is very lucky to have Kai and now a beautiful baby boy. He wants to show Kai just how special he is to him. Fluffy sequel to 'Whisper of life'  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude.  
Warnings: Yaoi, WAFF, nothing but fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. If I did, Tyson wouldn't be the main character and Kai and Miguel would be making out in every episode. 

This is just a short, fluffy fic. No drama, no angst, nothing at all like that. Just fluff, fluff and more fluff. That's all and that's it. Enjoy!

… … … … …

Miguel rolled over in bed, his arm searching for the familiar warm body that lays next to him. He wrapped his arms around the petite waist and pulled his soul mate back against his chest. He nuzzled his cheek against the delicate curl of his ear and spoke.

"Good morning."

"Hmm, good morning," Kai hummed in reply. He sighed and placed his hand on Miguel's, entwining their fingers together.

Miguel smiled softly as he kissed Kai's neck not wanting to move from this position but knew it was inevitable as Claude and Tala are coming to stay for a while today. That and Angelito would be getting hungry.

A warmth filled Miguel's being as he thought about his little one. Angelito is a very happy and energetic child. He had only just learnt to walk and already has Kai chasing him all over the house. Hearing his laughter echo through their large house was really something. It was like he made the large manor into a place of warmth and joy.

As Miguel continued to hold Kai in his arms he thinks back over the time he had spent with the enigma and he realizes just how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as Kai is to love and hold. Not only had Kai given him love and happiness, he had also given him something that he has being longing for. A real family.

"We should probably get up," Kai said with a small sigh. "Tala and Claude are coming today."

Miguel nodded against Kai's neck and rolled over to his side of the bed and slipped out. He tilted his head to the side to watch as Kai also slipped out of bed. His long slender legs slipped effortlessly out from under the sheets and touched the floor without making a sound. He stretched to his full height and raised his arms over his head to stretch the muscles in his back. His night clothes were in disarray, but that does little to concern him, or Miguel for that matter.

As if realizing that someone was watching, Kai tilted his head to the side and looked over his shoulder. Miguel realized that he had been caught staring, but simply smiled when Kai teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. He walked from his side of the bed to Kai's then gathered him up into his arms. Kai said nothing as he relaxed into his chest, releasing a soft purr when Miguel kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm going to check on Angelito," Kai said after a while. "He must be getting hungry, and knowing him he'll already be up and wanting to play."

Miguel chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ok," he said. "I'll go start breakfast while you're doing that."

Kai nodded and reluctantly stepped out of his arms. He walked towards the bed room door, stretching his arms over his head once again. Miguel watched him leave and when he was out of sight he turned his gaze to the bed. He should probably make it, but as of right now he couldn't be bothered and told himself that he will do it later.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to smooth out his own night clothes as he too walked out of the room. He walked down the many hallways a small feeling of relief as he no longer has to walk past the room where Angelito was born. Don't get him wrong, Angelito being born was a miracle, but that room constantly reminded him how close he had come to loosing both the love of his life and his precious son.

After Kai was well enough to travel again they had packed up and moved to one of Kai's many estates. Currently they were in Australia, on the Sunshine coast. The weather he was constantly warm and Kai felt it would be better for Angelito.

Staying in a large mansion on the beach with constant blue skies and temperatures ranging from pleasant to hot Miguel found little to object to. Not that he ever would.

Before he headed towards the kitchen, he took a quick detour and decided to take a quick stop in Angelito's room. As he neared he heard his baby cry softly and then some humming. He stopped when he reached the door and leaned against the frame. There in the middle of the room was Kai, gently rocking Angelito against him. He began to sing softly.

"Darling I'm just as sacred as you but I promise you somehow,  
I will take care of you the very best that I can,  
With all of the love here in my heart,  
and all of the strength in my hands.  
For every joy I'll share,  
For every tear I'll be there,  
My whole life through.  
I will take care of you."

Almost immediately the little quiet down and sat, perched, happily in his papa's arms. He smiled with his big bright eyes sparkling. Kai smiled and kissed his tiny brow.

Silently Miguel pushed away from the door frame and then continued his trek to the kitchen. After witnessing the precious Papa and son moment, he couldn't help but return to his previous trail of thought. How lucky he truly is. Never in his life had he ever imagine that his life could be so peaceful and fulfilling. Truth be told he thought he would never reach his 20's, but now, nothing seems impossible.

He loves Kai with all his heart and with each day he spends with him he falls more in love with him. So much so that saying 'I love you' simply doesn't do justice to the love he feels.

Kai had done so much for him and he wanted to do something to repay him. He smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen. He has something already in mind. All he needs now is for Tala and Claude to arrive so he can put his plan into action.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door. He quickly made his way to the front door and pulled it open. As soon as he did he was pulled into a hug by a very familiar platinum hair teen. He laughed and returned the hug.

"I missed you too, Claude," Miguel said and Claude chuckled.

"I'm sure you did. Staying in a huge mansion on the beach with just you, Kai and Angelito. I'm sure you were constantly thinking about us."

Miguel laughed again as he regarded the new voice. "Hey Tala, good trip over?"

"Long trip," Tala replied as he picked up their bags and brought them inside. Claude finally let Miguel go to help his lover carry the bag. They dropped them in the lounge room. "It was, what, 16 hours?"

"Something like that," Claude replied. "But you slept through most of it, so don't complain."

"Spencer offered to get you some valium, you know. But no, you had to go without," Tala quipped. Claude shook his head but decided not to reply.

A moment later Kai appeared with Angelito sitting in his arms. His face immediately lit up when he saw that their expected visitors had arrived. Despite had just being on a plane for 16 hours, Claude practically bounded over to Kai, kissed him on the cheek and then took Angelito into his arms, cooing the little one.

"I don't know where he gets that energy from," Tala muttered before he took crossed the room to give Kai a friendly kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Kai, how are you doing?"

Kai gave a whisper of laughter that was filled with content before answering. "Never been better."

Miguel felt his eyes soften and noticed that Tala's did too. Even though Kai has been like this for a while, it still warms their heart to see Kai so happy and content. And Miguel hopes that the plan he has in mind will only add to that happiness.

"How's little Angelito doing?" Claude asked as he bounced the little one in his arms, letting him play with the pendant around his neck.

"Running me ragged," Kai exclaimed with a small smile as he gently stroked the little one's hair. "I'm beginning to think that he learnt to run before he could walk."

Everyone laughed softly. Claude carried him over to the middle of the lounge room before placing him on the floor in front of his toys. Immediately he dove at his toys, picking up a truck and handing it to Claude to play with. Claude sat down on the floor next him and Kai sat on the other side.

Miguel watched them both as Angelito would pick up a toy and hand it to either Kai or Claude, expecting them to play with it. He shook his head and turned to Tala. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," he said, then added in a hushed whisper. "I want to talk to you about something."

… … … … …

Oh, what does Miguel had planned, hm? I have so many ideas for a sequel to 'Whisper of life." Some dark and depressing, but decided to just do a nice fluffy little ficlet. Don't want to over do things, you know? Besides I love fluff, and since I'm an overly bubbly person, I find fluff a whole lot easier to do. Oh, and the song that Kai sung was a verse from a song called 'I will take care of you.' From... somone. I forgot her name. Dammit.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: The warmest of hugs to NiennaAngel, Ethereal flower, DivinityofDarkness, Mizuki Hikari, Nkingy, kailover2006, SilverKaya, Tevera Raincoat, kris the ninja pirate, Natty Colombian Girl and Curtis Zidane Ziraa. You are all very sweet and I'm so glad you like it! (neko grin)

Chapter 2!

… … … … …

Kai glanced over his shoulder and watched as both his lover and best friend leave the room, their visitor's bags in their hands. He rose an eyebrow when Miguel leaned over and whispered something to Tala. What could those two be up too that is such a secret?

He turned his gaze back to his son and his eyes soften when he saw how well Angelito got along with Claude. The little one simply adored all his uncles and aunties.

Upon meeting everyone at that bladers reunion a while ago, Angeltio was immediately the centre of attention. He was huggled, cooed and played with for most of the visits and the little loved every minute of it.

Little Angelito picked up a toy car and hopped off Claude's lap and plonked himself into Kai's. Kai laughed softly and rested his chin on top of the blond hair as he amused himself.

"You're good with children," Kai observed as the turned his exotically colored eyes to the said teen.

"You thinks so?" Claude asked as the took the car that Angelito handed to him and gave him another.

"Yes," Kai replied. He paused for a moment, as if he was searching for the right words. "You wish you could have children, don't you?"

Claude remained silent for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do," he then shook his head. "Anyway, we've agreed that we'll adopt some day."

Kai nodded. "That's a good idea. You can give a disadvantaged child a better chance at life."

"Yeah," Claude smiled. "That what's we're hoping."

They shared a glance before they turned their attention back to the little bundle of energy sitting on Kai's lap. Angelito glanced up at the both of them before laughing and sucking on a teething ring he held in his tiny hand. This made the two 'grown ups' laugh out loud.

"Is Angeltio going to have a playmate soon?"

"We'll try," Kai replied with a wink.

Angelito continued to amuse himself as he sat happily in his Papa's lap. As the little was occupied, Kai couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the reunion. He remember how reluctant he was about telling everyone about his pregnancy and near death experience. But after a little encouragement from Miguel he told them everything that happened.

Encouragement? Kai almost snorted. More like turning those beautiful blue eyes against him. He could probably get away with murder with those eyes.

Anyway, after retelling their story to everyone surprise and shock was abundant from everyone. Judy was especially intrigued. As a scientist she would loved to study the life circle of a neko-jin, but as a mother she was more concern about whether the parent and child were getting enough rest and food.

"Do you want to go out for lunch or get some rest first?" Kai asked afterwards.

"Well, Tala slept through most of the plane trip and I don't feel tired just yet so I think going out for something to eat is a good idea," Claude replied.

Kai nodded and handed the little one over to Claude who sat him down in his lap, who of which merely looked up at him then laughed. Kai smiled at him before he climbed to his feet and headed to his room to get changed. But before that, he went in search of Miguel. He had to get changed first and he wanted to tell both him and Tala about what he and Claude had decided.

He neared the spare room and heard murmuring inside.

"Well?" That was Tala's voice.

"It's perfect," Miguel replied.

Kai rose an eyebrow and gave a quick knock at the door before he stepped inside. All he could see was Tala shoving something back into his back before Miguel wrapped him up into his arms. He felt a gentle kiss to his forehead. He leaned back to gentle peck him on the lips before glancing around the room, slightly suspicious. His gaze fell on Tala who merely smirked and flashed him a wolf-like grin that made Kai even more suspicious.

These two are up to something and it was driving him crazy as to what it could be.

He shook his head and keep the comments to himself. "Hey, Claude and I have decided to go out for lunch," he said. "The two of you ok with that?"

"That's fine," Miguel answered and Tala nodded.

"You two better get changed first though," Tala quipped before he walked out the room.

Kai eyed the bag that Tala was going through when he walked in but was pulled out of the room and towards his own still wrapped in Miguel's arms.

Silently, Miguel reluctantly let Kai go before he headed to the walk-in closet and pulling out some clothes to wear. Kai watched him for a moment, his eyes greedily taking in the sight as Miguel effortlessly pulled his night shirt over his head, the muscles in his back, arms and chest rippling like gentle waves to the shore.

Miguel turned his beautiful sapphire eyes to Kai wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He rose an eyebrow before Kai crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck as he rested his hands on his hips.

Kai looked him straight in the eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "Ok," he said after a moment. "What are you up?"

Miguel merely flashed him a smile and shook his head before he kissed him softly on the lips. "You'll have to wait and see."

Kai sighed but decided to keep any more questions to himself. He leaned his head on Miguel's shoulder as he felt the hands on his hips slip around to rest on his back as Miguel wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close.

He has no idea what Miguel has planned, but when he was looking into his eyes he could tell it was going to be something he'll like. Something he'll like a lot. But knowing that it only made him more curious and restless. He wanted to know now.

He leaned back again to look directly into those eyes again. He smiled softly and let his eyes slip close as Miguel leaned forward and placed his lips on top of his own. Immediately he welcomed the kiss, parting his lips on a sigh to let the ever talented tongue play over his.

With each kiss they shared it made him realize over and over again just how lucky he truly is. He couldn't even imagine life without Miguel being there by his side. He loves being held in these arms, the feel of his lips against his and the way he would say 'I love you' and mean it. He loves nothing more then waking up in the soft morning light wrapped up in these arms after spending the entire night expressing their love through gentle touches, sweet caresses, soft gasps and the whisper of adoration.

Kai knows that whatever life throws at them they will be together, for there was no way he was going to let Miguel go.

Ever.

… … … … …

Yay! Don't you just love fluff? There's nothing I enjoy more then writing fluff with my favorite couple. It makes me so happy that you guys are liking this fic so far. A little busy at the moment so I don't know when I'll update this again, but, don't worry, it won't be a month or anything like that.

Kai: Knowing you, every time you say that, you update in a couple of days.

Yeah, probably. But hey, we'll just have to wait and see.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to Curtis Zidane Ziraa, NiennaAngel, Mizuki Hikari, Tevera Raincoat, Kris the ninja pirate, SilverKaya, Kailover2006, Nkingy, DivinityofDarkness, a happy reader and Dark Kaiser!

I have a couple of days off, well today and tomorrow, so I decided to do a couple of updates today. I'll update 'Spanish nights' just after this. Well, I hope you enjoy these updates. I'll be busy again Thursday and Friday (Australian time) so I won't be able to update then. Actually I don't think I'll be able to update on Thursday or Friday for a while now. (Sighs and mutters about how much work sucks)

Kai: I knew you would be updating in a couple of days.

Well, when inspiration hits you gotta roll with it, you know? Well anyway, enjoy!

… … … … …

The warm midday sun greeted the small group as they left the cool confinements of the luxurious and expensive four wheel drive. They could have taken the limo, but both Kai and Miguel just couldn't be bothered anymore. They were more than happy with taking the 4WD themselves.

As they left the car, Miguel was inwardly glad that he was just wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a light t-shirt. It was the first of December and here in Australia, December is the first month of Summer. And summer here can be very hot. Very hot.

He glanced over to his lover and was pleased to see Kai wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high cargo shorts and a loose sleeveless t-shirt. He simply loved the way that Kai's smooth, toned legs seemed to disappear into his shorts, giving him a petite, but oddly athletic look to him. If anyone asked him which season he prefers, his immediate answer would be summer. He loves summer. Seeing Kai in nothing but shorts and light shirts, his skin shimmering with a light sheen of sweat, why wouldn't he?

He smiled to himself at that thought. His smile widen when Kai turned to him and rose a delicate eyebrow. His eyes held this questioning emotion to them, as if he was asking, 'what are you thinking about?'

Miguel simply shook his head and said nothing as their group walked over to a quaint sea side café and sat down outside in the fresh sea breeze.

They all sat down, Angelito settling himself down in Kai's lap, his tiny hands immediately picking up the salt and pepper shakers before him. It took both Kai and Miguel to convince the little one that they were not toys and that he should put them back. The little one did, only after he spotted the menu to chew on.

They decided to just get a nice cold drink first before they are to order anything to eat. Angelito crawled out of Kai's lap and into a vacant straw chair next to their table. He started to jump up and down in it making everyone laughed at his antics.

"He's quite energetic, isn't he?" Claude observed.

"You see what I mean about running me ragged," Kai laughed. He swiveled around in his chair, giving the tot his full attention. He took both of Angelito hands in his as the little continued to hop up and down, while making sure he wouldn't slip and fall.

Miguel arose from his chair and walked around the table to Kai's side and Angelito's. Angelito giggled when Miguel held his arms out for him to jump into. And when he did he was immediately swept up and held up into the air. Angelito squealed with laughter and wriggled in Miguel's arms.

Claude joined his best friend's side to coo the little one as he continued to giggle. Kai glanced over the table to Tala and smiled at the teen who was laughing at the sight. Kai leans over and whispers to the red headed Russian.

"I think Claude is getting clucky, what do you think?"

Tala looked over to his lover with a small smile as he took Angelito in his arms, balancing him expertly on his hip. "He'll make a great parent," he whispered.

"Yes, he will," Kai agreed.

Miguel glanced over his shoulder to his lover and smiled to himself. He had heard the short conversation between the two childhood friends. And he must say, he totally agrees with what they said. Claude had always been patient and caring, so it would only be natural for him to one say want children of his own.

He rose an eyebrow when Kai whispered something in Russian, only to have Tala smile widely at him and shake his head. He saw Kai pout and lean back into his chair slightly dejected. Miguel chuckled and shook his head when Claude rose an eyebrow. He knows that his know-all lover is curious as to what he had planned. He knows that the curiosity was eating away at him.

Claude suddenly chuckled and Miguel realized that he too must have figured out that Kai has no idea of what he has planned.

"I think he's getting excited," Claude whispered.

"I hope so," Miguel replied with a grin as he took Angelito into his arms again.He sat back down in his seat and let Angelito crawl into his papa's lap. He leaned over and kissed Kai's pouted lips. "Patience love."

Kai pouted again. "When are you going to tell me?"

"Soon love, soon."

Kai sighed and nodded. "You better make it up to me. You know my curiosity is getting to me."

"It'll be worth the wait," Miguel replied after he kissed Kai's lips again. "I promise."

Kai hummed in reply and settle Angelito in his lap. They decided that they have something to eat now and after much coaxing Kai got the menu away from the little one in his lap. After having their fill, Angelito pointed to the ocean and whimpered, indicating that he wanted to see. So with that, they paid for their meals and left, heading to the water edge of the large, crystal blue ocean.

Kai sat in the sand with Claude as Miguel and Tala took Angelito to the water, letting him run around in the warm, shallow waters. Angelito would run to the water edge and then run back squealing when a small wave rolled in. When the wave draws back he would run back, only to run away again when another wave rolls him.

He smiled warmly when Miguel moved and effortlessly picked Angelito up and placed him under his arm, the little one laughing the whole time. He loves watching Miguel play with Angelito. The way he would laugh openenly at the little one's antics, the way his eyes would shimmer with amusement at nearly everything he did.

He shook his head. Angelito is going to sleep well tonight.

"Miguel looks happy," Claude mused next to him. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen him happy countless times before, but now he looks content happy. You know what I mean?"

Kai paused for a moment, his eyes gazing intently at his lover again. After a moment he sighed softly the smile never leaving his lips. "Yeah, I do."

Claude smiled. "It's all because of you, you know?"

Kai turned his eyes away from the sight before him and to the platinum hair youth next to him. "Huh?"

Claude laughed softly. "It's true. It was you who was able to make Miguel smile again. You gave him something no one could. Hope, understanding, love and support. I may be his best friends, but I wasn't able to reach out to him the way that you did."

Kai instantly blushed and turned his eyes to the sand, subconsciously digging at the sand. "I didn't do anything special," he reasoned.

Claude said nothing else after that. He sensed that Kai was simply not comfortable talking about himself in any way, shape or form.

Miguel knelt on the slightly damp sand, watching as he son 'tagged' Tala before he ran away with the older Russian walking at a slowly pace, giving him amble time to get away. He shook his head. No one had ever imagined that the ruthless Russian team would turn to absolute mush at the sight of the small child.

After a few more tags Angelito finally opted to sit down in the sand and started to dig himself a hole, throwing the sand over his shoulder as he was doing.

"I can see what Kai meant about running him ragged," Tala mused as he plonked himself down in the sand next to the blond. "He certainly has a lot of energy."

Miguel laughed. "He'll sleep well tonight."

Tala nodded and smirked. "He has no idea. He's not annoyed, more like frustrated. He has absolutely NO idea what you're planning."

"Good," Miguel flashed him a smile. "All the better. When will everyone be here?"

"This afternoon," Tala quickly replied as he checked his watch. "Everything will be ready in the morning."

"Good," Miguel nodded and looked over his shoulder to his lover and best friend. "He'll be so surprised."

"You have no idea," Tala rolled his eyes. "Something like this will be the last thing he'd expect. Despite everything, he still believes that he deserves only the bare essentials, you know what I mean? But he has gotten better, thanks to you of course."

"He deserves so much more," Miguel mused softly.

Tala remained silent for a moment, his eyes complacent. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to him, you know?"

"Hmm?"

Tala said nothing more after that. He climbed to his feet and began to walk over to Angelito, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. A glance that said, _it's time for phase one._

"Angelito looks tired," he said as he lifted the child into his arms. "We should get him home."

"Yes," Kai nodded as he too climbed to his feet. "You should too, I mean you had just arrived a few hours ago."

"I know," Claude suddenly said and clapped his hands together in front of him. "Why don't you Miguel have a few hours to yourselves? I mean, you might as well since I'm going to get some sleep and so is Angelito. I know it's been a while since you two had some time to yourselves."

"That's a good idea," Tala agreed and turned to the couple in question. "How about it?"

"Well…" Kai said, and turned to Miguel. It has been a long time, he mused. A couple of hours wouldn't hurt and Tala is more than capable of looking after Angelito. "I'll like that. You sure you two don't mind?"

"Not at all," Claude chimed.

Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him up against his chest. "All right then, we'll drop you off at home before heading out again. Ok?" he asked as he kissed the side of Kai's neck.

"Perfect," Kai purred and turned around in his arms to face him. "We've got the rest of the day all to ourselves."

… … … … …

Woo, in the next chapter you'll finally find out what Miguel has planned. Angelito is so adorable. I love him to bits. (Huggles) Squeeeeeeeeee!

Kai: Take it easy with my boy.

He's just so cute!

Please review. Reviews make Angelito happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Warm thanks to Tevera Raincoat, NiennaAngel, lioku, DivinityofDarkness, SilverKaya, Kailover2006, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Dark Kaiser, Nkingy and Mizuki hikari.

… … … … …

The trip back to the manor will be a short one, and a quiet one as Claude had finally succumb to jetlag and Tala held him close to him as little Angelito slumbered in the child seat next to them, not uttering a sound.

Kai glanced over his shoulder from the front seat and smiled softly. "Today's excitement was too much for Angelito, it seems."

Miguel chuckle softly so not to wake those in the back. "It certainly seems that way."

"So," Kai said softly as he turned his eyes to his love who was behind the wheel of their 4WD. He lifted his hand up to gently curl a piece of blond hair behind Miguel's ear. "what do you have in mind for this afternoon?"

"Well," he hummed softly in thought as he took Kai's hand in his and kisses it. "We'll just see where the day takes us, alright?"

Kai nodded. "Sounds good."

Moments later they turn into the long stone driveway of the manor and although reluctant, they awoke the sleeping occupants in the back. Tala was instantly awake, but it took a little coaxing to wake Claude up.

Kai smiled down at Angelito then hum softly as the little stirred, but did not awaken. He held him against his chest and carried him inside as Miguel opened the front door. He quickly, but carefully made his way through the large house. He made a bee-line for Angelito's room, to place the slumbering child in his cot so he can get a more restful sleep.

While Kai was distracted with Angelito, Miguel shared a glance with Tala who nodded and then when Claude who smiled in reply.

"Go," Claude whispered. "We'll distract him if he comes out."

Miguel nodded and ventured inside with Tala and Claude behind him. He veered off towards the master bedroom as the other two lovers went in search of Kai. The slender teen had been curious all day and Tala was pretty sure that if Kai doesn't find out soon, he'll burst.

Tala smirked to himself. He knows what Miguel is up to and he can only imagine the look on Kai's face when he finally finds out.

"Are you two sure it's alright about this afternoon?" Kai asked as he gently pushed aside the stray strand of blond hair from Angelito's brow.

"Of course we are," Claude replied. "You two deserve to have some time to yourselves once in a while. Go on," he urged. "have some fun."

"Thank you," Kai said softly as he hugged the equally slender teen. "I don't know when we'll be back so don't wait up."

Tala snorted. "We'll be lucky if Claude here sees the sunset."

Claude turned to his lover and pouted with his hands on his hips. "That's a lot coming from someone who slept for three days after spending 12 hours on a plane to America, remember?"

"I did not," Tala bristle.

"You fell asleep at the coffee table."

"And you left me there!"

"What was I suppose to do?" Claude asked. "Carry you? You must weigh a tonne."

"Feh," Tala pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

Claude shook his head and turned his attention to Kai once again, who held nothing but amusement in his eyes. "We'll be ok," he said again and Kai nodded.

The walk through the house to the front door took a little longer than expected as Kai was looking for his other half. And he was quite surprise to find him already outside. He rose an eyebrow when he saw that Miguel was fiddling with something in the back of the 4WD drive and occasionally he would pat his pocket, seemingly reassuring himself that something was still there. Miguel looked up as Kai stepped out onto the drive near the passenger's side of the car.

"Ready to go?" Miguel ask as he closed the back.

Kai nodded. He wanted to question what Miguel was doing, but bit his tongue. Miguel told him that he'll find out what he's up too soon. And he hopes it's _very_ soon. He loves Miguel with all his heart and trusts him with his life, but his curiosity was really starting to get to him.

Miguel smiled softly and pull Kai into his arms. They shared a few feather light kisses before the parted and jumped into the 4WD. The rest of the day was spent in pretty much the same way. Never wandering too far from each other's touch. They would either hold each other's hand, or grab onto the fabric of their clothing if the other's hand was preoccupied with other mundane things like forking out money and such.

They went to see a movie, but don't remember a moment of it as they were too busy pashing in the back row to pay attention. And it can also be said that a lot of other movie goers didn't see the movie either. They had their eyes on something a lot more interesting. After leaving the cinema, much to the disappointment to a lot of Australian teenage girls, they decided to walk along the many pristine beaches, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Kai find himself having such a great time that he totally forgot that Miguel had a surprise for him. It felt absolutely wonderful spending the entire day with Miguel and Miguel alone. Not having a care nor concern. He laughed out loud when Miguel suddenly swept him up into his arms and kissed his lips. Being here, with Miguel, like this made him feel like nothing else in this world matters. He had no worries, no concerns. Everything seemed prefect.

Being in love with such an amazing man and lover, with a wonderful and happy baby boy, why won't it be?

They walked along the beach that were slowly becoming deserted and it was then that they noticed that the sun was slowly starting to set. They stopped walking and stood in each other's arms.

"Did you have fun today?" Miguel asked.

"Uh huh," Kai hummed as he snuggled deeper into Miguel's arms. He looked up into those blue eyes and smiled. "Is this what you were planning?" Miguel said nothing and shook his head. Kai blinked. "What else do you have planned?"

Miguel smiled a playful lopsided grin. "Ok," he said after a few moments. "I think you've waited long enough."

"Finally!" Kai blurted out. "I thought I was going to go insane."

Miguel laughed his deep, intoxicating laugh, gathered Kai into his embrace and held him tight against him as they watched the sun slowly set, sinking into the sapphire blue waters of the ocean before them, the colors of red, pink, purple and orange littering the sky. He gently kissed Kai's forehead, his lips linger ever so slightly.

"You know," Miguel hummed thoughtfully as he leaned back to properly look at Kai, his gaze warm and loving. "growing up I never imagined that I would someday be a father to a wonderful baby boy and be the lover of the hottest thing since fire," he chuckled softly as a small blush flittered over Kai's tattooed cheeks. "In fact I never thought I would live to make it to my late teens, but now look at me. I'm 21 years old with a child and a lover to share my life with. I never thought I'd be so lucky."

Kai's eyes shimmered softly as he swallowed thickly as an attempt to stop the tears of joy from leaving his eyes. "We're both lucky," he whispered softly.

"You've given me so much, a reason to live, to smile again, to love, to look forward to the future. I love you so much, and I tell you constantly, and yet, it seems those words alone aren't enough to describe how much love I hold for you," Miguel gently rest his forehead against Kai.

"Miguel…" Kai whispered on the verge of crying. He had never heard anything so beautiful…

"When we first met, we hardly knew each other, but, with one small glance, one short sentence, he were brought together. We connected with each other almost instantly."

Kai lifted his arms and looped them around Miguel's neck. "It was like we were destined to meet."

"I know we're joined together in mind, body, spirit and heart, but there is one more thing that can bind us together," Miguel whispered and pressed another kiss to Kai's brow.

Confusion flittered across Kai's feathers, but soon, it was replaced by surprise. He pulled back slightly to look Miguel straight in the eyes, his gaze hopeful and questioning. Miguel chuckled. He placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a moment later. He opened his hand and there in the palm of his hand sat a specially crafted silver engagement ring with a small blue diamond.

The ring was specially made for Kai, there was no other like it. Miguel had made sure of that. He had looked for engagement rings but nearly all had large precious stones in them, and he knows that Kai isn't into big diamond rings or gaudy jewelry. He likes small tokens of sentimental value.

Kai hiccupped as the gazed at the ring. He suddenly leaned forward and caught Miguel's lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all his love into this loving gesture. "Yes," he said after he pulled back. "Of course."

Miguel smiled and slipped the ring onto Kai's slender finger and pulled him into another kiss, one of which Kai was more than happy to return. They parted sooner than they would have liked, but both knew that there will be plenty more after tonight. Miguel lifted his hand to gently wipe away the small tears that had fallen from Kai's extraordinary eyes.

"Sorry," Kai said as he wiped some of the tears away himself. "It's just that, I'm so happy," he sighed and leaned against Miguel's chest again. "You did all of this for me? You didn't-"

"Yes I did," Miguel said. "After everything you've done for me, I wanted to do something for you," he cupped Kai's face in his hands and gently kissed his lips. "And I have a few more surprises for you."

"I can't wait."

… … … … …

Gwad, I'm such a sap. Miguel too. Don't you think so, Kai? (Sees that Kai is too busy snuggling up with Miguel to respond) I guess not. Oh well, whatever keeps them happy.

Tala: Why do I get the feeling that you were one of those girls in the cinema?

(sweatdrops) No clue. Besides, I don't live in Queensland.

Tala: (suspicious) Uh huh.

Please review. I promise more fluff if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: (Glomps Tevera Raincoat, SilverKaya, DivinityofDarkness, NKingy, NiennaAngel and hunt4me)

* * *

Kai hums softly as he rolls over in bed, his arm moving to rest over his eyes. He felt the bed shift slightly and two warm and welcoming arms wrap around his waist, pulling him towards a warm body. He opens his eyes slightly to peer out to his lover and found that his new fiancé was still asleep.

He rolls over onto his side, to get a proper look, his fingers moving to play with a piece of blond hair. As he lifts his hand, his eyes fell onto the beautifully crafted ring that sits perfectly on his lithe finger.

He removes his gaze from the ring to smile fondly, lovingly down at Miguel. He slowly leans forward and kisses him on the nose, making him wrinkle it slightly, but did not wake.

After that magically moment on the beach where Miguel had proposed, he had yet another surprise for him. Not only had he booked a table at the most romantic restaurant, but also booked a room for them at a beach side resort. A room all to themselves, no interruptions.

After they had been escorted to their room and the luggage carriers had left, Kai had literally pounced on his fiancé, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. Which of course led to more kisses, which ultimately saw them tumbling into bed where they made sweet, passionate love.

The soft mews of pleasure, the whisper of sheets, sweet adoration of love. Each caress gentle, loving, filled with respect and devotion. Their bodies move as one, both surprised that with each feather light touch brought shivers up their spines. Fingers flittered over skin, tantalizing so that neither could get enough of one another. They knew the other's body so well that they could sense one another with touch alone. With each touch and with each kiss, it felt like their bodies were on fire, fueled by the passion and love that they shared. This was a sacred moment between two like-minded beings, a moment that simply cannot not be placed into words. This was their love. This was their freedom.

Kai sighs softly as he let his mind drift back to the night they had just shared. He glances at Miguel and he realizes how fortunate he is. At this moment in time, he can't think of anything else that could make his life any more magical.

He sighs again and kisses Miguel once again before he turns around and slips his legs out of bed. He would like nothing more then spent the rest of the day here in Miguel's arms, but he really should get up.

He stands up, not caring that he was completely naked, and stretches his arms over his head. His long hair was free from it's usual bind. He pulls it back for a moment, but then lets it go again, deciding to leave it out for a while. The long silky strands felt strange, and slightly ticklish, against his bare skin.

He looks over to the bed again and smiles, loving the way that Miguel's thick eye lashes would rest against his smooth tanned cheek and the way he would sleep with his mouth open in a slight pout. He found that pout so cute that he could kiss it every time.

He snaps himself out of his lover-induced trance, gathers some clothes to wear and heads into the bathroom. He quickly turns on the shower, adjusts it to the correct temperature and steps under the jet of water. He stands still under the shower, his head slightly back as he let the water rush over his skin and drench his hair, making it cling to his slender frame.

After a moment he sets about washing his hair, which can be a tedious task at times, but he likes his long hair, and so does Miguel. They have spent many a afternoon just sitting on their bed, Miguel running his fingers through his hair. And sometimes little Angelito would join in, though he would often want to take a bite to see what it tastes like.

Kai laughs softly to himself, remembering all the times Angelito had made him laugh. He was a beautiful little boy. So happy and cheerful. There were only a few occasions where he actually cried. Although still young, Angelito is quite a trooper.

He can remembers one time where Angelito was playing on the lounge and slipped off. Before he or Miguel could have comforted the little one, Angelito sat up and rubbed his head, with slight bewilderment on his face. A second later he kissed his hand and patted his head, before he climbed back on the lounge to play once more.

Angelito is certainly a character, Kai muses fondly. He wonders how the little guy is doing. He would be wondering were Papa and Daddy had gone, no doubt. Though, he was certain that Claude was keeping him busy.

Claude absolutely adores Angelito and would love to have children of his own, one day. It's a shame that he and Tala weren't able to have children together. Still, they are planning on adopting one day. Whichever child they pick, it's certain that child will received anything and everything he or she will ever need.

Kai is soon pulled from his musing when two familiar arms wraps themselves around his waist and his back pull tightly against a warm smooth chest.

"Morning," Miguel whispers against Kai's neck before kissing the skin there.

"Hmm, morning," Kai hums in reply, tilting his head to the side to give his fiancé more access to the delicate skin on his neck.

It still amazes him how Miguel seems to know the exact spot to make Kai feel weak at the knees. After a few more butterfly kisses, Miguel turns Kai around in his arms and gathers his lips into a kiss. Kai lifts his arms and wraps them around Miguel's neck, arching his body against his. Miguel let his hands wander up and down Kai's back, one hand resting on the curl of his backside, pinching it suddenly, causing Kai to arch against him and mew into the kiss.

They continue to exchange kisses, heated and sweet, as the water flows gently over their bodies. Neither wants the kisses to end, but both knew that if they didn't restrain themselves they would have yet another rendezvous with their bed. That is, if they could make it to the bed.

They shared one last drawn out, passionate kiss, before they set about washing. Miguel takes the shampoo bottle and gently start to leather the liquid into Kai's hair, being mindful about the knots. When he would find a knot, he would slowly detangled it, keeping his fingers light.

With each gently raking of Miguel's fingers through his hair, Kai finds himself being lulled by the tender movements. He slips his eyes close and unconsciously begin to purr.

Miguel smiles softly when he felt and heard the familiar rumbling noise being emitted from his lover. He tilts his head slightly to gaze into his lover's face, feeling his heart lift when he was the peaceful expression on his beautiful and delicate face and continues his ministrations.

"We should probably get out," Kai sighs.

Miguel nods and moves to turn the shower off. He steps back slightly to give Kai room to wring excess water from his hair, then steps forward suddenly, sweeping Kai up into his arms. Kai gasps slightly in surprise, but then laughs and wraps his arms around Miguel's neck. He kept his arms there, even when Miguel gently places him back on his feet in the bedroom.

He leans into Miguel's chest, nuzzling his cheek against him, purring once again as Miguel begins to towel dry his hair. He slowly lifts his head and stares up into Miguel's perfect blue eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. As Miguel returns his gaze, Kai leans up and places an enticing kiss on his lips.

"Keep looking at me like that," Miguel says as he enfolds Kai into his arms once more. "and we'll be needing another shower."

Kai chuckles. "A tragedy, that."

Miguel laughs as well and lowers his head to place his lips on Kai's. And once again, they became lost in the feel of one another. Whenever they kiss like this, it's like nothing else matters in the world.

They reluctantly parted, although both knew it had to be done sooner or later, and set about getting dressed. They got dressed quickly in an attempt to keep themselves distracted so they wouldn't literally pounce on each other again.

Of course with clothes or without clothes, doesn't make a bit of difference.

They gathered their belongings and headed down stairs to have a quick late breakfast and then to head home. The stay at the resort was lovely, the staff were very friendly and Kai wished he could have stayed longer, but Miguel promised him yet another surprise.

Kai rose an eyebrow, but did not question his blond fiancé. The surprises he has received so far were wonderful, what else is he planning?

After a short drive they soon arrive home. Kai jumps out of the car and jogs to the front door, eager to see Angelito.

"We're home!" he calls as he opens the front door. He soon hears the soft patter of feet and realizes that it's Angelito. Soon enough the little one appears and runs towards Kai with his arms outstretched. He was also wearing a little white t-shirt, with the words "Did you say yes Papa?" embroidered on it.

"Angelito!" Kai laughs as he scoops the little bundle into his arms. "You knew too?"

Miguel steps inside behind Kai and takes Angelito into his arms, hugging him as well. "Of course he knew," he said cheekily. "Little Angelito a smart little thing, isn't he?"

"That he is," Kai smiles, then shakes his slightly in bewilderment. "Just how long have you been planning this?"

Miguel smiles widely. "A real long time," he confesses. "The hardest part was making sure you wouldn't get suspicious. Oh, there is one more surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Go into the lounge room and you'll see."

Kai raises a delicate eyebrow, but nods. He gives Miguel a brief kiss and takes Angelito back into his arms. As they wander through the house towards the lounge room, he wonders briefly why it's so dark. He steps into the lounge room and flicks on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

XD end of yet another chapter. What's the surprise? You'll have to wait and see. I sincerely hope that you are enjoying this fic. I'm writing it because you guys are so nice with the reviews. I really appreciate it (huggles everyone)

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: The biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Kai jumps back in shock as Angelito squeals with laughter. In front of him was every blader from every Beyblade team, including the coaches, parents and Mr. Dickinson. They were all in his house, smiling and laughing.

"What…?" Kai mumbles, clearly in shock.

"Happy birthday, Kai," Max said as he bounds across the room to greet him.

"Birthday…?" Kai mumbles, then suddenly he gasps and places his hand over his mouth. "Oh, it is my birthday! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

The others in the extremely packed room all laugh softly. Over time, Kai had changed dramatically towards them. He's more open about his emotions and doesn't seem to be on edge all the time, unlike before.

Yes, he has changed, but it was a positive change.

"I can't say I'm surprise," Ray spoke as he crosses the room to playfully poke Kai in the cheek. "If it was someone else's birthday, you'd have no problem remembering, would you?"

A light color appears on Kai's cheeks as he blushes softly. "I guess not," he replies quietly.

Ray gave a neko grin, one that Kai has seen many times before, one that still makes him slightly nervous. "I suppose this can also be an engagement party too, huh?"

This time Kai flashes a smile. "Of course," he says. "Like there was any doubt."

The guests in the room laugh softly again, but they were interrupted with a familiar sound of a stomach growling.

"When can we eat?" Daichi asks, with he usual tactless way. "I'm hungry!"

"Ok, ok," Miguel says as he walks into the room. He had been here a while, but he had decided to hang back a bit and yet Kai become the so-called centre of attention. "Go have something to eat before you wither away into nothingness."

"Whoooo!" Daichi cries as he heads towards the refreshments, Tyson hot on his heels.

"You'd think that after all this time he'd learn some self control," Robert mumbles as he cross the room. "Good morning, Kai."

"Robert," Kai smiles as he places the squirming Angelito on his feet. "Good to see you again. You've been well?"

"Couldn't be better," Robert replies. His eyes suddenly got this knowing glint to them as he hugs Kai softly. "And for you as well, it seems."

Kai tilts his head slightly to look up at the taller male. "To what are you referring?"

"You should eat something," Robert replies slyly. "to keep your strength up."

Kai's eyes widen. "You mean…?"

"Go ask Spencer," Robert chuckles as Kai quickly moves across the room with very little effort and hugs Spencer. But to everyone in the room, it looks like Kai just glomped him.

"Easy there, Kai," Spencer said as he was abruptly pulled from his conversation with Judy.

"Is it true?" Kai asks, his eyes hopeful.

Spencer chuckles. "He couldn't keep it in, could he?"

"Is it?" Kai presses.

Spencer stares at the slender male before, then smiles, deciding to put him out of his misery. He had enough curiosity in the last couple of days to last him a lifetime.

"Yes," he said softly so only Kai could hear him. "It's true."

Kai practically squeals and throws his arms around his neck. "Oh my God, this is great. Does anyone else know?"

"Just me and Robert," Spencer chuckles again as Kai steps back and plays with his engagement ring.

"Good," Kai nods, almost bouncing on the spot with excitement. "Don't mention it to anyone else. I want to tell Miguel first then I'll tell everyone else, ok?"

"Hey Kai," Kai turns slightly and smiles. It's Bryan. "Don't I get a hug too?"

Kai's smile widens as he throws himself into Bryan's arms and hugs him. He pulls back moments later only to have himself crash tackled by another enthusiastic blader. Swinging into gracious host mode, Kai happily did his rounds, greeting everyone and blushing softly when they wish him a happy birthday or congratulations on his and Miguel's engagement. He notices from the corner of his eye Miguel doing the exact same thing.

After he was done, he began to search out Miguel, eager to tell him some good news. This time he has a surprise for Miguel. And he has no doubt that Miguel will love this one.

"Miguel," Kai said as he latches onto his arm and pulls him to the side slightly. He stops just outside the lounge room and frames Miguel's face in his hands and kisses his lips. "You wonderful man."

Miguel laughs softly and kisses Kai on the forehead. "You deserve this."

Kai smiles and tilts his head to the side, almost playful. "I was thinking," he says as he plays with the material on Miguel's shirt.

"Yeah?" Miguel says as he comfortably wraps his arms around Kai's frame.

"I think we might have to postpone the wedding for a little bit."

Miguel looks a little surprised and raises an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I have a surprise you for you this time."

"Oh?"

Kai smiles up at Miguel and says simply, "I wouldn't want to put any stress on the baby."

Miguel blinks. "You mean…?"

Kai nods. "Angelito is going to have a little playmate."

"That's great!" Miguel says as he sweeps Kai up into his arms, causing him to laugh and wrap his arms around his neck.

They continue to hold each other, both of them extremely happy where they're life is going. They almost couldn't believe what was happening. They have a wonderful little boy with another child on the way, they have each other and they are soon to be married, with many wonderful and supportive friends.

Could life possibility be any better?

They pull away ever so slightly to rest their foreheads together. They stayed like this for a significant amount of time, merely enjoying the essence and feel of one another. Miguel slowly slips his hand up Kai's lithe back and run his fingers through Kai's hair, please that his soul mate had left his head out, pulled together in a very loose low ponytail. Expert fingers softly flitters through Kai's hair, delicately massaging his scalp, causing Kai to close his eyes and purr softly, leaning into the caress.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Miguel asks in a hush whisper.

"I think I'll do it today," Kai says between purrs, his eyes still close. "They came all the way out here to Australia, so I guess I owe them that."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know."

* * *

Another chapter done! Yay! Even though it was realively pointless, but I still liked it. It's so nice to write a fic without any angst what's so ever. (cheeky grin) I've been told that I've turned a lot of people into Miguel/Kai lovers. Heh, my plan is working perfectly. Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kai: -.- She's lost her mind.

Tala: There wasn't much there to begin with.

...eh?

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Finally, chapter 7 is here. I kinda hit a brick wall all of a sudden. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I think there's a couple of chapters left. Please enjoy.

* * *

Miguel sighs as he rolls over in bed, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around his lover's waist, one of his hands resting on his stomach. He smiles softly and kiss the back of Kai's neck, breathing in his scent. He was glad that his fiancé was still asleep. Looks like he has gotten over the joys of morning sickness.

It has been three months since he found out that Kai was pregnant once again. Three months since his birthday. And three months since their engagement.

It couldn't have happened at a more appropriate time. Everyone had gathered here in Australia for Kai's birthday, which was turned into a engagement party and then it turned into a baby shower, with Kai announcing to everyone that he was pregnant. Which prompted some squealing from the girls, congratulations hugs or pats from some of the guys and Judy to pull the slender teen aside and tell him everything he should be doing to prepare for the new arrival. She stressed that Kai was now eating for two and that he should eat a lot of fresh fruit and veggies. Also, he is to make sure he gets enough calcium and iron.

Spencer said that it would be best if he stayed for a while, just to make sure everything runs smoothly this time. That of course prompted Robert to agree, as well as Bryan, Johnny, Ian, Ray and surprisingly Mystel, who's staying because Ray asked him to. Every single one of these bladers vowed to let nothing go wrong this time.

Miguel grimace slightly and gently pulls Kai closer. He's going to make sure nothing bad happens this time. He's not going to let Kai out of his sight.

"Miguel," Kai hums softly and rolls over to face Miguel. He smiles and kisses him on the nose. "I know you're awake."

Miguel smiles and opens his eyes. He leans forward and gathers Kai's lips in a kiss, pulling him closer still. He heard Kai sighs and melt into the kiss, returning it with just as much passion as he was receiving. After a few sensual moments, they pull away ever so slightly to rest their foreheads together, laying comfortably together under the soft sheets.

"We should get up," Kai sighs with disappointment, kissing Miguel's nose again.

Miguel also feels disappointed, but nods. He loosens his arms a fraction to let Kai slip slowly out of bed. He watches as Kai places a hand on his back. "Is your back hurting?"

"Just a little," Kai smiles over his shoulder. "Well, I am a little over three months pregnant."

"True," Miguel laughs softly. "Didn't Spencer managed to sneak in an ultrasound scanner in?"

"That's right," Kai nods as he walks over to their cupboard and pull out some clothes. "He wants to do a scan today, to see how our baby is doing."

Miguel sits up in bed and nods, a smile gracing his lips. Truth be told, he was a little excited. He was going to see his baby from inside the womb. He was unable to see little Angelito as Spencer couldn't get his hands on a scanner and the BBA didn't have one at the time. Which is quite understandable. They weren't expecting one of their top bladers to fall pregnant and need their help.

Miguel slips out of bed and walks up behind Kai. He wraps his arms around him, his hands resting on his stomach. "When does he want to do the Ultrasound?"

"Sometime today," Kai replies, falling back into his arms. "I have to drink plenty of water first, though."

"You hungry?" Miguel asks after a moment of just holding him.

"Starving," Kai replies.

"Ok," Miguel chuckles. "Lets get you something to eat." Kai nods and kisses Miguel on the cheek.

The house was already alive with activity. Claude is in the lounge room playing with Angelito, keeping the little tot happy. Mystel was helping, but he was being a little cautious. He is uncertain of how he should treat the little one. He previously has very little experience with tiny children. Fortunately, Angelito is a happy child and gets along with everyone remarkably well. Kai once confided in Miguel, that he's glad that Angelito doesn't have his weariness of people.

Spencer and Robert are sorting through their equipment, making sure they have everything they need for when it's time to deliver that baby. They are cutting no corners and taking no risks. They've readied themselves for anything.

Bryan, Johnny, Tala nor Ian can be seen. Which means one of two things. They were still in bed, or out doing errands in town. The former seems more plausible.

"Kai!" Ray greets as he steps away from the kitchen counter to greet the expecting Russian. "How are you? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Kai smiles softly at his friend as Miguel opens the fridge and pulls him out a bottle of water. "I'm fine, thank you," he responds politely, thanking Miguel with a kiss for the water. "I'm finding this pregnancy easier this time round. I suppose it's because I know what to expect now."

"You do learn rather quickly, don't you?" Ray asks with his cat like smirk.

Kai laughs. "You'll see. I'll be popping out kids left, right and center."

This cause both Miguel and Ray to laugh out loud. "Take it easy, love," Miguel tells him, kissing him on his forehead. "We have plenty of time."

"We do, don't we?" Kai purrs as Miguel kisses him again. "So," he asks as he turns his attention to Ray. "How are things with Mystel?"

"He's so shy," Ray replies with a small laugh. "It's so cute sometimes, you know?"

"You two make a cute couple."

"We're not a couple yet," Ray reminds him.

"But you will be soon," Miguel tells him. "He returns your feelings as well, I'm sure of it. He did agree to stay here with you. He loves you too."

Ray gives the two a sincere smile. "I hope so."

Miguel returns the smile and then turns his gaze to Kai, who was rummaging around in the fridge. After a moment he pulls out some yoghurt. "We need to go shopping," Kai says when he pulls back.

"Oh, Tala and Bryan are doing that now," Ray says as he turns back to the sink. "They left about half an hour ago. They should be back soon."

Kai nods, pleased with the answer and tucks into the yoghurt. Just as he finishes, Spencer enters the kitchen, looking for the said Russian.

"There you are," Spencer says, leading both Kai and Miguel out of the kitchen and into the spare room where the equipment is. "I've been waiting for you. Come on, we've got the machine all ready now."

"Good morning, Kai, Miguel," Robert greets as he steps inside the room.

"Morning," they reply at the same time, causing them to smile. Kai then turns his eyes to the scanner near the bed. "That's one scary piece of equipment, Spencer."

"It won't hurt," Spencer laughs. "I promise. Lie down on the bed and we'll get this started. I bet you're excited about seeing the little one, aren't you?"

Miguel helps Kai on the bed and lays him down so his head is resting in his lap. Spencer lifts Kai's shirt and spreads this clear jelly like gel on his stomach. He then picks up a hand like scanner and places it on his stomach, gently moving around. Everyone turns their attention to the small TV screen, watching as a black and green picture appears. Suddenly Spencer's brow furrows and he looks closer to the TV.

"What's wrong?" Kai asks, concern clear in his voice and in his eyes as well.

Spencer remains silent for a moment, then he smiles widely. "There are two heartbeats."

Miguel blinks and so does Kai. "What do you mean two heartbeats?"

"You're having twins."

* * *

Whoo, they're having twins! Hunt4me got it right! (Laughs) Ok, I need everyone's help again. I need names for out little twins. I'm not particular good with names. The first two that come to mind is Raguel and Wynd. Shockers, huh? Anyway, please send me in names. Oh, also the twins are both boys. Thanks in advance! (glomps the nearest person)

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! (Glomps)

* * *

"You're having twins?" Claude asks in disbelief, sitting down next to Kai on the sofa. "Are you sure?"

Kai chuckles, his hand on his stomach. "Well, Spencer did say there were two heart beats."

"That's amazing," Claude smiles. "I wonder it they'll be identical twins."

"That is a possibility," Kai chuckles again. "Life has been known to throw an occasional odd ball at me."

Claude laughs softly behind his hand. "Do you know what the sex will be?"

Kai nods. "Spencer tells me they'll both me male."

"Why's that?" Claude asks, tilting his head to the side.

Kai leans back into the sofa cushions, getting himself into a more comfortable position. "Well, since Miguel and I are both males, we only have Y chromosomes, so can only produce males. You see, females have XX chromosomes, while man have XY."

"That's a little confusing."

"Well, Spencer explained to me," Kai nods. "It's just a theory though since very little is actually known about Neko-jins as a specious."

Claude nods in head again. "I suppose, some scientist would love to find out."

"I'm sure the Neko's won't make it easy for them if they tried," Kai replies with a smirk. His smirk turns into a smile as Claude laughs. He shakes his head. "Anyway, I need to make some phone calls. I'm sure the others would love to know."

"Right," Claude smiles. He watches for a moment as Kai leans forward to stand up and places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Stay here, I'll bring you the cordless phone."

"It's alright," Kai tries to protest.

"You're having twins, so you need the energy," Claude tells him as he rises to his feet. "You were tired and moody with Angelito, imagine what it would be like with two."

"I guess you're right," Kai involuntary winces as he recalls his mood swings with his last pregnancy. Everyone still remembers the time Kai had broke Tyson's noise because he commented on his weight, a moment which has now been referred to as 'Tyson and the Broken Noise Incident', one of which still makes Bryan laugh hysterically whenever someone brings it up.

Although, that would only cause Johnny to mention the time Kai had thrown a chair at the two because they wouldn't stop bickering and it was giving him a headache. Luckily, Miguel walked in when he did, or Kai just might have grabbed a coffee table next. Miguel merely walks into the room, sighs and then wraps his arms around Kai's shoulders and leads out of the room.

From that moment on, he has been know as The Pacifier.

Kai shakes his head for a moment, pulling himself out of his current train of thought. "I'm just not use to all the attention yet."

Claude nods with a knowing smile. "I'll be right back."

Kai nods and watches as Claude leaves the room. He settles back into the cushions when he hears a familiar sound of footsteps. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. It is little Angelito. The tiny tot started playing this game where he would try to sneak up on either Miguel for himself while they are resting and pounce on them. He drew a deep breathe and mentally counts to ten, then Angelito runs over to the sofa, climbs up and plonks himself into Kai's lap.

"Angelito," Kai playfully says, placing his arms around the child. The little bundle of energy gave a big yawn and snuggles into his lap, almost immediately nodding off to sleep against him. Kai smiles gently at him and realizes that it must be due time for his afternoon nap anyway. The, he two gave a yawn. He rests his chin on the tiny blond head, and he to drifts off the sleep.

… … … … …

"Twins?" Tala asks, an expression of disbelief on his face. "You're shitting me?"

Miguel laughs as he helps put away the groceries. "That's what Spencer said."

"Well, shit," Tala shakes his head. "It's one surprise after the other with you, isn't it?"

"Makes you wonder what's going to happen next, doesn't it?" Miguel laughs. He smiles as Tala shakes his head, mumbling about having triplets next. Miguel shakes his head at the thought and continues to help put away the groceries. He is noting the type of food that they have, making sure that there isn't anything that could harm Kai or the unborn babies. They have been constantly reminded to make sure Kai gets plenty of calcium and iron, but no alcohol what so ever. And he is not to venture near anyone who smokes. Fortunately, no one in this household smokes. They wouldn't dare as they will have to face the wrath of Spencer. He knows the damage cigarettes can do and constantly reminds everyone else.

Definitely not a very pretty thought.

"Tala!" As the said teen turns to his left, a pair of lithe arms warp themselves around his neck. "When did you get back?" Claude asks Tala lifts him up into his arms.

"Just now," Tala tells him, earning a small smack from the youth in his arms when a hand dared to venture a little lower. "What?"

"Behave yourself," Claude playfully scowls. He then turns to Miguel and smiles at his best friend. "Did you tell him?"

"About the twins?" Miguel asks. "Sure did."

"Hey," Tala said suddenly, releasing Claude in his arms. "There was something sticking in my back."

"Oh!" Claude says as he realizes something. "It was the phone."

"Planning to tell the others?" Miguel asks, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Kai was, actually," Claude tells him with a small smile. "But he fell asleep."

Miguel's eyes immediately softens. "Where is he?"

"In the lounge room. He has Angelito with him." Miguel nods and heads into the lounge room, making sure to be quite.

As he steps into the room he is greeted by a beautiful sight. Kai is curled up on the lounge with Angelito laying in his arms, in a protective embrace. The little one is grasping onto one of Kai's arms with his tiny hand as he sucks on the thumb on the other.

Miguel smiles warmly as he takes in this beautiful sight. He quietly walks across the room and kneels next to the sofa, his hand gently touching the smooth skin on Kai's cheek, and gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. He curls a piece of his hair behind his ear causing Kai to mew softly and lean into the tender touch. After a moment Kai blinks open his eyes and gazes sleepily at Miguel before smiling when the sleep laden fog finally lifted.

"Hey," Kai greets softly.

"Hey," Miguel returns as he stands to his full height then moving to sit next to him on the sofa. Kai shifts slightly to lay his head on Miguel's chest, sighing softly in content as he receives a gentle kiss on his forehead.

After a moment of merely enjoying each other's company Angelito begins to fidget. The tiny blond sits up in Kai's lap, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist as he yawns widely. He blinks his large eyes and gazes sleepily around the room.

He then turns to Kai and Miguel and smiles widely at his parents causing them to chuckle. "That was a short nap, Angelito," Kai tells the tot.

"Papa!"

Kai and Miguel stare at Angelito in surprise. Then it dawns on them. Angelito just spoke! Kai hugs Angelito. "Angelito, you just spoke. Can you say daddy?" Kai asks him, pointing to Miguel next to him.

Angelito blinks his big doe eyes and looks as if he was concentrating. He furrows his brown and wrinkles his nose. "Da…Dada!"

"Good boy!" Miguel congratulates the tot, pulling him to his lap and cuddling with him. Angelito laughs loudly and continues to repeat Papa and Dada over and over again, much to his parent's delight.

Miguel smiles as he lifts the laughing tot into the air. Yet another surprise to tell everyone.

* * *

(Is sitting in the corner with a black cloud hanging overhead, muttering darkly)

Tala: …What's with her?

Kai: Well, she really wants to complete this fic, ya know? Anyway, she's having a bit of trouble. Writer's block and all that.

Writer's block…stupid…idiotic…die…git!

Tala: Er (sweatdrops) …ok.

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Big, big, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! (munches on a cookie) I think I may have beaten writer's block this time around. Let's hope so. Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter to my Wildcat series.

* * *

Miguel fills the water basin quarter full and pulls out a clean white cloth. He picks up the bowl and carefully heads back towards his bedroom. Approximately 6 months have passed and Kai is due to give birth any day now. Everyone has grown cautious around him, jumping at any noise Kai unwittingly makes. He knows that they are only worried about him, but he can't help but feel as if he is under 24 hour surveillance. It also has him paranoid. Afraid to make a noise without someone appearing and asking him if there is anything wrong.

There has been little incidents this time around. There was no Tyson to make some stupid comment about Kai's weight. No Daichi to poke his stomach. And Kai had no one to punch. It seems that everyone has learnt from the last pregnancy not to stress Kai out too much. He is grateful for that, also a little embarrassed. Whenever someone mentions the Broken Noise Incident Kai would wince. He hasn't forgotten. And neither has Tyson.

Speaking of Tyson, even though he isn't here, he still has managed to mouth off. Miguel had rung a few of the bladers to tell them about the twins and Angelito's first word. Well, Tyson has said that since Kai would be having twins, he'd be massive! Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Tyson wasn't present when he said that or Miguel would have loosen a few teeth. He did tell him; 'Kai's having twins, so what's your excuse?' which had the world champion huff and defend himself. That phone call didn't last much longer after that.

Miguel doesn't know if Tyson is naturally that stupid or he is an arrogant jerk.

He silently turns a corner and nearly drops the water bowl. There on the opposite wall is Johnny and Bryan. Currently, Bryan has his hands on Johnny's chest, pushing up against the wall and Johnny has his hands around the Russian's waist. And they have lips pressed together in a kiss. Actually, it wasn't just a pressing of the lips. It is almost like they're looking for each other's tonsils.

Miguel laughs, causing the two to leap away from each other. "I was wondering when you two would get it together."

The two immediately blush darkly and begin uttering incoherent words. Miguel inwardly sniggers. They're acting like a couple of teenagers who were just caught by their parents for doing something they shouldn't be.

"It's alright," Miguel tells them with a smile and walks around them, carrying on his journey. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Didn't mean to disturb anything."

Miguel shakes his head when he hears a thud from behind him and he assumes that they went back to what they were doing before. Ravishing each other senseless. He sniggers to himself again and keeps walking, making note not to go down that way for a while.

He finally reaches his room and quietly walks in. On the bed is Kai, laying on his side aside, protective clutching his stomach. Miguel smiles to himself and sits on the edge of the bed, placing the cloth in the water. He wrings out the excess and places it on Kai's forehead, holding it there with his hand. Kai mews softly and his eyes flutter open. He places his hand on Miguel's and peers up at him through lash laden eyes.

"Hey," Miguel says gently, helping Kai to roll over and lean against the pillows. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot," Kai replies, clutching the cloth on his forehead. "And my back is killing me. What time is it?"

"It's just after three." Kai nods and settles back into the pillows, his eyes close, wincing every now and then. "Are you really uncomfortable?" Miguel asks.

Kai nods again, peering at him with a small smile. "I just want these kids to be born already, you know? I'm still uncomfortable with all the attention."

Miguel chuckles. "Johnny and Bryan are keeping themselves occupied," he tells him with a wink.

Kai blinks quizzically at him. "Oh? How so?"

"I saw them pashing in the hallway," Miguel continues to chuckle. "When I busted them, they acted like a pair of teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't be."

Kai blinks again, then laughs softly. "It's about time. Those two have been spending a lot of time together. So I guess it was inevitable."

Miguel nods in head slightly in thought. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He looks at Kai again, and smiles a sympathetic smile. Kai has his arm over his eyes as he slowly takes deep breathes. He moves his arm slightly to peer out at him with one eye. He smiles and lifts his other arm, motioning for Miguel to move closer. Miguel places the bowl on the bedside table and moves to sit against the bed head. Kai shifts and nuzzles his head into the crook of Miguel's neck, sighing softly. Miguel wraps his arms around Kai's shoulders, pulling him closer and gently kisses his brow.

"Go to sleep," Miguel whispers against his forehead. "It'll do you some good."

Kai hums quietly and snuggles against him, trying to get comfortable. He begins to purr softly when Miguel starts running his fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. And after a few minutes he has fallen into a deep, relaxing sleep. Miguel smiles softly at him and leans his head against Kai where he too falls asleep.

"Miguel."

Miguel flutters his eyes open, slightly surprised that he had fallen asleep. He blinks then open fully and gazes through a sleep laden fog at Kai who is looking up at him with a grimace.

"Miguel…" Kai says again.

"What is it?" Miguel asks, sitting up straight. "Something wrong?"

Kai smiles and winces again. "I think it's time."

Miguel's eyes widen as Kai moans under his breath. He carefully moves to lay Kai down on the bed and heads to the door. He yells down the hallway for Spencer to come quick. Immediately, Spencer appears with both Robert and Ray not far behind him. Before anyone could blink, Spencer had effortlessly pick Kai up in his arms and moves him to the spare room where all the equipment is located.

He lays Kai down on the bed. "Is the anesthetic ready, Robert?"

"Do you want local or general?" Robert asks.

Spencer glances down at Kai. "Whatever you think is best for the kids," Kai tells him.

"Better make it general," Spencer says. "Local only just worked last time."

Robert nods and measures the exact amount needed. Miguel is kneeling at the bed, near Kai's head. He kisses him on the forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up." Kai smiles through the pain and nods as Ray pushes Miguel out of the room, with him slightly protesting.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Spencer asks as he administrates the anesthetic.

Kai winces slightly. "A few minutes, I think."

Spencer reels back slightly in surprise. "A few minutes?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Kai smiles painfully. "I didn't want to bother you so soon."

"How long have you had them?"

"Since this morning," he tells him. "but they were only light," he insisted.

"Kai…" Spencer shakes his head. "I'll chew you out for this later, but first, lets bring these kids into the world."

… … … … …

Kai slowly, with a lot of effort, blink open his eyes. He blinks them a few times to will away the fog like daze he has courtesy to the anesthetic. He glances around and notices that he is in his room again, laying flat on the bed under a light sheet. He moves his hand under the sheet and places it on his stomach. His stomach is wrapped in a thick white bandage, wincing slightly when he brushes against the stables from the cesarean. He takes it that everything went well?

"Hey." Kai tilts his head to the side to see that Miguel was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him. "You awake yet?"

Kai returns the smile. "Not really, but I guess this is better than nothing."

Miguel's eyes soften and he turns those eyes to the other side of the bed. Kai follows his gaze and smiles warmly when his eyes falls on two small bundles wrapped up in light blue blankets. So the operation did go well. Of course, he has faith in Spencer, Robert and Ray.

He moves to sit up, but found that he was simply to tired to move by himself at the moment. Miguel notices this and slips his arm under Kai's shoulders, slowly pulling him into a sitting position.

After Kai is propped up against the pillows, Miguel moves to the other side of the bed and hands one of the little ones to Kai and takes the other in his arms. Kai cradles his bundle against his chest, mildly amused that he has his midnight blue hair. He glances over to his twin and his eyes widen slightly when he sees that he has his stormy gray hair.

"They have my hair," Kai muses and Miguel nods. "Well, at least we'll be able to tell them apart."

Miguel laughs. "That's true. What should their names be?"

"Hmm," Kai hums softly, bouncing the little one in his arms. "How about we call this little one Yoshi and his brother, Yuki."

"Yuki," Miguel hums as he gazes down at the small child and glances over to the other twin. "And Yoshi," he nods. "Yes, I like those names."

Suddenly, the door opens a crack followed by a tiny blond. Angelito pops his head in and looks around, his expressive eyes looking straight over to the bed. Kai smiles. "Angelito," he says softly, beckoning the child over. "Come hear, baby."

Angelito shuffles across the room and climbs on the bed, pulling himself up with a huff. "Papa, awight?" he asks, his head titling to the side in query.

Kai smiles warmly. "Never better."

"Angelito," Miguel says. "We want you to meet your new baby brothers."

Angelito crawls across the bed and settles himself between his two loving parents. His would at one baby for a moment before darting over to the other. He climbs to his feet and leans against his father's shoulder, looking absolutely fascinated at the sleeping baby. He turns to Miguel, his eyes wide. "Play?" he suddenly asks, sounding excited.

They both laugh at the excited tot. "Not yet," Kai tells him, kissing his brow. "But soon."

* * *

Yay, the kiddies are finally here! Thanks to NiennaAngel who gave me the names. And to everyone else who also gave me ideas for names. I liked all the names. Hmm, maybe Kai should have more kids…

Kai: O.O

XD Just kidding. Three is enough, I guess…(walks away, pondering)

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! (looks around and glomps the nearest person) Love ya.

* * *

Kai sat in the lounge room, carefully bouncing Yuki in his arms, humming a soft tune to lull the child the sleep. He removes his gaze from his baby son and gazes to the other side of the room. He smiles softly. Miguel is sitting on a two seater lounge with Yuki's twin brother, Yoshi curled up against his chest and Angelito leaning against him. All of them were fast asleep. 

Outside the rain fell from the heavens like a monsoon. It is a miserable day outside with the howling winds and torrential rain. It is the perfect day to stay inside all day and do absolutely nothing. Which is what they're doing now.

Big brother Angelito has grown fond of the outside and loves to get his hands dirty, playing in the mud. He loves the water even more, though. Especially the beach. The highlight of his days is going down the beach and playing in the sand.

The twins, Yuki and Yoshi, are also growing fond of the beach. It's hard to believe that they are already three months old. And if it wasn't for their different color hair, they would be identical. They even have the same big blue eyes. Angelito simply adores the new additions, but he is getting impatient. He wants them up and about so they can play together.

Kai sighs softly and leans back into the chair, cradling Yuki against him. He closes his eyes, listening to the silence. Tala and Claude had to go back to Spain, to visit Claude's grandmother. She had fallen and nearly broke her leg, and since she's the only family Claude has left, he was frantic to get to her. Kai lend them his private jet, a move Claude is still thanking him for. It was no effort on Kai's part. He has meet Claude's kooky grandmother on a few occasions, and finds himself liking her out-there personality. She's a funny old stick. She's once said, out of the blue, that on the night a full moon so everyone should go out and have sex. Claude almost died with embarrassment, but Tala couldn't stop laughing. Since then she has become some sort of a surrogate grandmother to everyone.

Bryan and Johnny have left as well. They wanted some 'alone' time together. Miguel said he was kinda pleased they finally got together, but that doesn't mean he wants to listen to the, expressing their love at all hours of the day. There was a long discussion between Tala and Ray, debating who of the two would be considered the seme of the relationship. Bryan had walked in on them discussing the pros and cons, and with a blush redder than an overly ripe tomato, he threw a chair at them. As he left the room with a huff, Tala concluded that Johnny is the seme of the relationship.

Speaking of Ray, he has finally started a relationship with Mystel. Blushing and stuttering badly, Mystel blurts out to Ray that he loved him. Ray immediately glomps the little blond, confessing his own feelings. He also promises to take it slow since Mystel is so shy about intimacy. Ray had told Kai that it took three weeks into their relationship to get a little kiss from the shy blond. Kai patted Ray's arm and told him that he should take his time. There's no need to rush. And that's what their doing. They decided to do a road trip around Australia, taking in the sights, and doing whatever they darn well feel like.

Robert and Spencer had return to Germany. To do some research, apparently. Research what, they wouldn't say. To Kai anyway. Before they left Robert shared a few words with Miguel, earning a 'thank you' from him. When questioned, Robert merely shook his head and Spencer smirked. Those two reactions told him that Miguel has yet another surprise in store for him.

He has no idea what it could be. His old foe, curiosity, has returned. Stronger than before. What is his talented and incredibly handsome fiancé planning this time?

Miguel blink open his eyes, almost as if he knew that Kai was musing about him. He blinks away the sleepy haze and turns his eyes to Kai. "Hey," he says.

Kai smiles back. "Hey. Did you have a good sleep?"

Miguel nods, afraid that if he moves he'll wake the kids. "How long was I out for?"

"A few hours." Miguel nods and looks back down at the kids with him. "We should wake them," Kai tells him. "They'll be up all night. Besides, it almost time for dinner."

Again, Miguel nods and sets about to gently wake up the kids. The kids wake up, almost looking disgruntle. Angelito yawns loudly and rubs his eyes with his tiny fist. Yoshi also yawns and opens his eyes, staring straight up at Miguel. Kai smiles and look down at the bundle in his eyes and finds himself looking in the exact pair of eyes.

"I'm hungry," Angelito says through a yawn.

With Yoshi cradled in his arms, Miguel pulls himself to his feet. He leans down and wraps an arm around Angelito, carrying him under his arm like you would do to a sack of potatoes. Angelito laughs and starts to squirm. "Lets get some food into you," Miguel says as he carries him into the kitchen.

"Yay!"

Kai laughs and also climbs to his feet. He walks into the kitchen to see Miguel gently placing Yoshi in a high chair and Angelito struggle to sit in the 'big boys' chair. When Miguel got Yoshi settled in his chair, he walks over to Angelito and picks him up, placing him in his seat. He can just see over the table, but he insists that he sits at the table. He is a big boy now. That's what he keeps telling everyone.

"Do you want me to get the bottles?" Miguel asks.

"I'll do it," Kai insists as he places Yuki in the high next to his twin. "You keep the kids occupied, ok?" The two twins gaze at each other, smile and then both at the exact same time look up at Kai, their eyes holding the same expression. _Thank God their hair are different, _Kai muses to himself.

Miguel smiles and slips into a chair near the twins and next to Angelito. Yuki and Yoshi immediately turn their attention to him and tilt their heads to the side, looking curious. Miguel muses if there is some sort of psychic connect between the two since they do everything at just about the same time. Like a mirror reflection.

As Miguel kept the kids amused, Kai flitters around the kitchen, getting out the baby bottles and warming the milk. The twins are on baby food now, and Kai is slowly introducing Angelito to solid foods. Even so, he still makes sure they have some warm milk, to help those growing bones.

Kai has heard conflicting advice about his raising of the kids. He has been told to let the kids go outside and get colds to help their immune system. Others tell him the exact opposite. After hearing one too many conflicting advice, Kai decided to forsake all advice and do things his way. He lets the kids play outside in the dirt, only because they have fun. He always make sure that they are clean before having anything to eat and they always have a bath before bed time. The warm waters from the bath and the smell of lavender from the baby foam helps the kids to get a restful night sleep, ready for the next day where they can do it all again.

Suddenly Kai is pulled from his thoughts by the shrill noise of a telephone ring. He debates whether he should get is and have Miguel look after things here, or have Miguel answer the phone.

"I'll get it," Miguel offers with a small smile and heads out into the hallway where the phone is located.

Kai watches him leave and turns his attention back to the task at hand. He fills the bottles with the warm milk, testing it to make sure it's not too hot and hands them to the kids. Kai handed Yuki his bottle first then Yoshi next. However, Yoshi didn't want that bottle. He wants Yuki's. He points to Yuki and whimpers, clapping his hands on the table. Yuki looks at him, then amusing Kai greatly, he offers his bottle to Yoshi.

"That's nice of you, Yuki," Kai coos as he swaps the bottles around. He steps back to watch the now happy twins noisily slurp on their bottles.

He shakes his head in amusement. He looks up as Miguel's returns, ready to tell him what the twins just did, but he pauses. Miguel walks into the room with a very happy expression on his face.

Kai places his hand on his hips and tilts his head to the side, suspicious. "Ok," he says slowly. "What have you been planning?"

Miguel smiles and steps further into the kitchen, trying to look casual. "Oh, that was just Robert."

"Oh?" Kai says. "Something to do with the research, I take it?"

"Of course."

"Miguel," Kai says slowly, trying to look as like he's pretending to be angry, but he comes off more playful than anything. "What is Robert researching?"

"Gay marriages," Miguel replies with a shrug, trying to sound disinterested. "Apparently they allow same-sex marriages in Germany and while out doing some errands, Robert just happens to stumble across a priest who is free for a spring wedding this year."

Kai covers his mouth with his hand in surprise. "You're kidding?" he asks, hoping that Miguel isn't playing any tricks on him.

Miguel smiles.

Kai manages to smother a squeal and flings his arms around Miguel's neck. Miguel wraps his arms around his waist and lefts him up into the air. "I love you," Kai says, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too," Miguel laughs.

The kids watch their parents in silence, the three of them wondering what all the fuss is about. Miguel places Kai back on his feet, kissing him softly on the lips. Kai nuzzles his cheek in Miguel's shoulder and signs contently. He almost couldn't believe it. He's going to marry his soul mate. Finally, their going to be united by law, and in the eyes of the lord, too.

He can hardly wait.

* * *

Wo, another chapter done. I hope you found Yuki and Yoshi adorable. I had fun writing them. (Huggles all the kiddies) Love em. 

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: (Hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed)

* * *

A sleek small engine jet carefully maneuvers it's way down the black tarmac before gently coming to a halt.

"We've arrived safely in Germany, Master Kai."

Kai looks up and smiles at his long serving butler. The kind, elderly man returns the smile with one if his own, slightly hindered by the fact of his large and bushy mustache.

"Thank you, Pagan," he said as he reaches for his seatbelt, flicking it off. He pivots in his seat to remove, Yoshi, the sleeping tot from his seat. He glances down the rest of his private jet to see that Miguel was also removing Yuki from his seat.

"Angelito," Miguel calls out to the small blond who is currently bouncing up and down in his seat, staring out the window.

Angelito immediately turns his attention to his father and hops of his seat. He grabs his hand. "Are we gonna see Uncwle Spencewa?" he asks.

Miguel smiles at the mispronunciation of his son's words. "Uncle Spencer will be here to pick us up in the limo," he explains. "Then we're going to see Uncle Robert."

The little one cheered. Kai and Miguel laugh softly at their energetic son as they walk towards the front of the jet, waiting for the signal that the boarding stairs are in place. Soon, the door is opened and Kai steps out of the plane first. He shivers slightly at the cool wind and snuggles Yoshi closer to his body warmth.

"I'm cold," Angelito complains, moving closer to Miguel's legs.

"You'll be ok once we get in the limo, Angelito," Miguel reassures the tot.

"It's over there," Kai says, pointing to the long sleek limo parked on the edge of the runway. "We better hurry. It looks like rain."

Miguel nods and cuddles Yuki under his jacket as he takes Angelito's hand and help him down the steps. They were halfway down when a familiar tall blond appears.

"Hey Kai," he greets as he helps Kai down the rest of the steps. "How are you? Good trip?"

Kai nods, stepping aside to allow Spencer to take a couple of steps up the stairs and kneel down to allow Angelito to jump into his arms. He laughs. "Angelito has been dying to see you."

"Aw, miss me munchkin?" Angelito squeals with laughter as Spencer sits him effortlessly on his shoulder. "Come on, it's too cold out here. Lets talk in the limo."

Kai nods, shivering slightly and wraps his arms around the sleeping tot against his chest. He looks up as Miguel wraps a free arm around his shoulders. He smiles and rests his head against his shoulder as he looks at Yuki, who is wide awake, looking at his surroundings with intriguing blue eyes.

"He's going to sleep well tonight," Miguel comments. "He didn't sleep a wink on the trip."

"Yoshi didn't either until the last ten minutes," Kai shakes his head in amusement as they walk across the tarmac and into the limo. Kai notices that Piddlesworth is holding the limo door for them. "Piddlesworth," Kai greets the older man. "I haven't seen you for how long?"

"It has been a good few years, Young master Kai," The kindly butler replies. "But I must say I am relieved to note that the rest of your team, G rev, are not here accompanying you."

Kai blushes softly as he recalls the immature tactic they used to get Robert to battle them all those years ago. They had been dumped in Europe by Mr. Dickinson to help them learn more about Beyblade, and the bladers. That's how they met the Majestics. When they met Robert, he didn't want to battle. Tyson did, however and wanted to battle him now so they staged a sit in where they hounded Robert and his servants to death. Poor Piddlesworth took the brunt of their little scheme.

"It wasn't my idea," Kai replies with a shake of his head. "Even so, we haven't apologize yet, have we?"

Piddlesworth laughs. "It is not necessary," he replies.

Miguel looks at Kai with a raised eyebrow, mentally asking if he managed to miss something. "I'll tell you later," Kai promises as he steps into the limo.

The trip to the Jurgen castle was a relatively short one as the airport was personally owned by the Jurgen family. Soon the limo pulls out the front of the castle, close to the front entrance as it has started to rain and the driver didn't want the young masters to get wet.

Spencer steps out of the limo first, carrying Angelito under his arm. Angelito hung limply in his arm, his eyes staring up in awe at the huge castle. He soon grew restless as he really wants to be let loose to explore.

The front doors open and Robert rushes out, herding everyone inside out of the rain and into the lounge room where a fire is raging in the fire place. As soon as Angelito is placed on his feet he was off like a shot, leaving Spencer to follow him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.

"Take it easy with my boy, Spence!" Kai calls after him.

Robert shakes his head as he watches his tall blond chase after the much smaller blond. "Almost makes you fear the time when Yuki and Yoshi begin to walk, doesn't it?"

Kai laughs. "They'll keep me on my toes."

"We better put the twins down," Miguel says, motioning to the now sleeping tot in his arms. "Yuki has finally fallen asleep."

"That would be a good idea," Kai nods. Robert directs them to one of the guest rooms that has been temporary converted into a nursery. Apparently one of Robert's maids has had several kids on her own and was more than happy to lend Kai a couple of cots. She said it would probably suit them more than going out and buying a new one.

After settling the twins down to sleep and putting away their things in their room, Kai and Miguel wander back to the lounge room to speak more with Robert. Along their way they bump into Angelito who pauses for a moment to hug them both before skidding off again. A moment later Spencer appears. He mutters a quick hello before disappearing in the direction Angelito skidded off in.

Kai and Miguel laughs softly to themselves, then a little louder when they heard Spencer whisper something about Angelito being a quick little bugger.

They enter the lounge and nestle together on the love seat just as Robert reappears with a maid who is carrying hot tea on a silver tray. Kai and Miguel immediately take the tea that is offered, greedily relishing in the warmth it provided. Robert sat across from them and soon they begin talking. They covered such topics as the twins, Angelito and even Johnny and Bryan's relationship. Robert tells that he hasn't heard much from the two, but when he does he usually get the excuse that they have just been too busy to contact anyone. Any fool can imagine what they've been doing and it's certainly isn't sight seeing.

Soon, their conversation shifts to the wedding.

"We haven't set a date yet," Miguel tells Robert as Kai leans forward to flip through a magazine that is sitting in front of him on the table. "But it will definitely be sometime this Spring."

Robert nods. "Spring would be the perfect time to get married. What kind of wedding are you planning?"

"Well, it's not going to be a formal wedding," Kai said suddenly.

"But it's a special occasion," Robert says.

"Yes, I know," Kai nods, lifting his eyes from the magazine. "Still, I don't want it to be too formal. It should be a joyous occasion, that anyone can enjoy. I want it to be as casual and relaxed as possible. I don't want to look back on this day and think about the stress I had to go through with finding the right tux."

Miguel smiles softly and Robert sighs, relenting. "I understand what you are getting at, Kai, but I can help but feel there's something else behind this."

"There is," Kai answers bluntly. "I hate tuxedos and business suits."

Miguel laughs and Robert shakes his head in amusement. Kai shrugs and turns back to the magazine. "Shame," Miguel says suddenly. "I'm sure you would look good in a business jacket."

And nothing else, he silently adds. The image of Kai wearing but a large white business shirt loosely done up under a large black business jacket his long legs disappearing under the thin material pops into his head.

Kai peers at him through his bangs with a knowing look in his eyes. "Not until the honeymoon."

Those words immediately peeks Miguel's interest and his inner pervert is starting to get restless. Screw the wedding, lets go straight to the honeymoon!

He abruptly shakes his head and turns his attention back to the task at hand, trying his best to ignore the sniggering German in front of him. Kai playfully nudge him with his arm and winks at him.

Miguel smiles, already plotting a way to get back at his seductive Phoenix.

… … … … …

Kai sighs as he rolls over in bed and nuzzles his head under Miguel's chin, kissing the bare skin of his chest. Miguel got him back. And damn, did he enjoy it.

"Hmm, if this is the result," Kai hums. "Then I'll have to tease you more often."

Miguel chuckles. "Not until the honeymoon," he teases as he gently runs his hands through Kai's soft hair.

"I'm glad that you'll be taking my last name," Kai whispers, moving closer to Miguel's warmth.

Miguel kept running his fingers through Kai's hair, but, something in the tone of Kai's voice tells him that there is something on his mind. "What is it?" he asks.

"It's nothing, really."

"Kai."

Kai sighs. "Ok. It's just when you take my last name everything becomes official. If anything happens to me in the future, then you and out children will be secure."

Miguel abruptly stops his gentle caresses to regard Kai with large, shocked eyes. "Kai…"

Kai sighs and sits up in bed, clutching the bed sheet to his chest. "I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to upset you with the little what ifs. But if anything should happen, then you get everything I own. I trust you and I know you will do the right thing."

Miguel sits up as well and wraps his arms around Kai, pulling him back into his chest. He rests his chin on his shoulder. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since Angelito was born. When I almost…" Kai suddenly shakes his head and turns around to look Miguel straight in the eyes. He places his hands on his chest and lean forward, kissing his lips. "It doesn't really matter, though, as I'm not going anywhere."

Miguel gazes into Kai's eyes and smiles warmly. He wraps his arms tightly around him and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, before laying them both down on the bed, cradling him close.

"You're right," he says. "It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Woo, another chapter done. Hopefully the next chapter will be the wedding (crosses fingers).

Miguel: Kai in nothing but an oversized business jacket? Hmm...

Kai: (Blushes)

XD I knew you'd like that.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: (Bows her apologies repeatedly) Sorry, for taking so long to update! Writer's block. Also, my new fic is kinda my baby at the moment. Still, it's no excuse. Forgive me.

Well, here we are. The last chapter (for now, anyway) of this fic. I hope you like this chapter. It's chock full of fluffy goodness.

* * *

A soft, gentle sea breeze drifts effortlessly across the white sands of Mecklenburg beach, northeast Germany. Rows and rows of white chairs decorated with white lilies and blue bows. A priest stands proud and tall near the gently lapping waters, smiling widely at the site

In each of those beautifully decorated chair bladers, coaches and 'grown ups' sat in anticipation. They shuffle and exchange words softly, all growing impatient. The silence and the anticipation has begun to eat away at some of the more energetic bladers.

"When is the wedding going to start?" Max asks, tugging on Ray's arm sitting next to him.

Ray shushes the blond as he bounces a little stormy-gray hair child on his knee, while Mystel gently rocks his brother in his arms. "When they are ready and not before."

The blond pouts, but inclines his head in understanding. He glances around at the other guests, a feeling of joy wiggling it's way into his heart. Everyone that he has meet while touring with the Bladebreakers were here. Everyone. It warms him to know that Kai now has many friends. He has been able to let go of his past and move forward.

He took a chance all those years ago. He had no idea where it would have lead him, but, he still took that chance.

And with one small glance, he embarked on a journey to a whole new life.

A sudden hush fell over the group and they all quickly turn around in their seats to glance down the aisle, eager to see the two soon-to-be newlyweds.

However, they were greeted with a familiar and energetic blond. He ran down the aisle, towards Claude who sat at the front, left of the priest, scattering flower petals as he does so. Claude slips out of his seat and holds his arms up for Angelito to him into them.

Everyone laughs, in good-spirits as Claude sweeps Angelito into his arms and takes his seat again.

Soon, another hush falls over the group. Finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Kai and Miguel appeared, hand in hand, particularly glowing with happiness and excitement. The clothes they are wearing are not that of tradition tuxedos nor that of formal wear. Miguel is wearing a loose short sleeved white button up shirt, with only a few of the button done up with black slacks. And Kai is also wearing a white shirt that hung off him. The sleeves on his shirt were longer, so he had then rolled up to his elbows. He wore a casual pair of beige shorts and his hair has been pulled back into a high ponytail. Neither of the two are wearing any shoes, as it is far easier to walk in the sand without them.

They gave big smiles to everyone as they walked by. Romero watches with a trembling lip as the pass by.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry…," he whimpers. "but…" he soon start to bawls his eyes out against Raul's shoulder. "This is so beautiful!"

Raul immediately begins to flail his arms around. "Romero, please control yourself."

As they walk closer towards the priest, Kai pauses for a moment to gently regard his children, ruffling Angelito's hair as he continues to play with the flower petals.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of these two beings of God," The priest calls out over Romero's wails of delight. "One, Miguel and one, Kai. You may now exchange vows. Miguel."

Miguel nods his head towards the priest and turns to face Kai, taking his hands gently in his. "I, Miguel, take you, Kai, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He gently slips a pure gold wedding band into Kai's slender finger.

There was not a dry eye to be seen. Even the usually hard-as-stone Russians were misty eyed.

"Kai," The priest nods to him.

Kai returns the nod, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He takes a deep breath before saying, "I, Kai, take you, Miguel, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." And with those words, Kai slips the exact replica of his own wedding ring.

"In the presence of God and these our friends, and with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and husband," the priest spoke the final words with the greatest of ease, a sincere smile on his face that he surrounded by many laughter lines. He turns to Miguel, knowing full well what will happen next. "You my kiss the groom."

Miguel wasted no time taking Kai into his arms, and kissing him passionately on the lips while everyone raise themselves from their seats, clapping the newlyweds.

"I love weddings," Mr. Dickinson sniffles into his handkerchief. "Kids today. They grow up so fast."

-----

Miguel smiles softly as Kai lifts his flute of alcohol-free champagne high above his head. Lifting a fork in his other hand, he taps an empty glass that sat on a nearby table. The ring of crystal silence the laughter and conversation around them. What was he up to?

"Fill you glasses! One more toast!" he calls. "To the groom!"

"Bottoms up?" tease Romero, who was slightly tipsy from drinking nearly all the alcoholic champagne. A round of laughter and applause greeted that.

Everyone seems to be in high spirits, Miguel thought. Even the usually serious Hiro is starting to light up. A good sign indeed.

"To my husband, Miguel," Kai said to everyone assembled. "The man I love with all my heart, the wonderful father of our children and, God willing, their brothers to come!" He grins as he leans over and pinches his cheek. "Bladers don't blush, love."

Noisy calls of "Hear! Hear!" echoes around them as everyone saluted with their champagne and drank the toast to him.

Miguel took Kai's glass after he'd took a sip and raises it again. "To the elegant and endearing Kai, who is and always will be the keeper of my heart."

He watches as a soft, sweet blush spreads across Kai's cheeks. Being talked about so fondly always does that to him, Miguel muses. But there are tears in his eyes all the same. "I love you, Kai Hiwatari," he said, and drank to him. Then he gently takes his hand, kisses it and then his lips.

A chorus of giggles and coos echoes around them.

"Did you mean that?" Miguel asks Kai a few moments later when the party resumed and they are dancing. "About the children? I thought three was enough?"

"There is never enough," Kai tells him, giving his shoulder a little shake for emphasis. "Don't you want more? We do produce beautiful geniuses, you know."

"Oh, I know," Miguel smiles, turning his head slightly to the right. "We have three."

Kai glances in the direction Miguel is looking in and smiles fondly. Claude has Angelito in his arms, while Ray and Mystel has Yoshi and Yuki. Claude gently places Angelito on his feet, letting him dance to the music. The twin can't walk just yet, but they would love to get on the floor with their older brother. Oh, the trouble those three could get themselves into.

Kai turns he eyes back to Miguel, the smile still in place. "So," Kai says as he kisses his lips softly. "How long did it take to remember your vows."

Miguel smiles cheekily. "Actually, I made it up as I went along."

Kai blinks, then laughs, nestling his head in his shoulder. "So did I."

"They're an adorable and loving couple, aren't they?" Oliver asks as Enrique twirls him on the dance floor, glancing over his shoulder to the dancing newlyweds.

"That they are," Enrique agrees. "The wedding here today shows that. Though, it's a shame they didn't have the wedding at Sylt beach."

Oliver furrows his brow in thought for a moment. "Sylt…?" he whispers. "Wait, that's a nudist beach! You pervert!"

Enrique laughs as Oliver slaps his shoulder and pulls the Frenchman back into his arms. "Did you only just figure that out?"

Michael walks over to the drinks table to get another drink when he notices a certain couple, kissing passionately at one of the empty tables. "Hey Rick," He calls to his bulky teammate. "would you take a look at that."

Rick glances in the direction Michael is pointing, his eyebrows arching towards his hairline. "Bryan and Johnny, huh?"

"Yeah. Never saw that coming. Though, come to think of it, they do sorta complete each other."

Rick raises an eyebrow.

Michael shrugs. "In a warped kind of way."

"You talking about me?" Came a familiar Scottish voice. The two look up to see the redhead standing in front of them, his arms folded across his chest.

"Bryan too," Rick smirks. "So, just as a topic of conversation, who's on top?"

Johnny rolls his eyes skyward. Not this question again. Hmm, maybe he could have some fun… "I fail to see why people like you need to classify uke from seme."

Rick's smirk falters a bit and he raises an eyebrow. "…So, Bryan's on top?"

"I didn't say that."

Michael blinks. "So, you're on top?"

"I didn't say that either," Johnny smirks.

"So you take it in turns?"

Johnny shrugs, carelessly. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not going to tell you." With those words, he smirks at them and walks back towards the table, where Bryan is talking with Spencer.

"…that was actually kinda cruel, huh?" Michael pouts.

Rick sighs and scratches the back of his head. "I guess we'll never know. Unless we walk in on them."

Michael shudders violently. "Lets try to avoid that."

Rick nods. "I hear ya."

The time for Kai and Miguel to part company and go on their much awaited honeymoon soon arrives. After kissing Angelito, Yoshi and Yuki goodbye, Kai and Miguel head towards the awaiting limo that will take them to the airport to board their private jet to Hawaii, where they are having their honeymoon.

"Wait!" Hilary calls out over the well wishes. "You have to throw the bouquet."

Kai turns around, his eyes raised to his hairline. "I don't have a bouquet."

Mariah grabs a nearby table decoration and hands it to him. "You do now."

Kai takes the flowers, glancing over his shoulder to Miguel. "Go on," he says. "It's tradition, after all."

Kai returns the smile and turns around. "Ready?!" he calls out and receives a chorus of affirming squeals. "3, 2, 1!" he then throws over his shoulder as far as he could.

Immediately, all the girls rush forward, their hands up in the air, greedily trying to snatch the bouquet before anyone else could. However, due to the sea of hands, the bouquet of flowers tumbles to the ground below and before anyone could move to grab it, a small blond blur appears and grabs the flowers in his tiny hands and ran off towards the beach.

"Can't catch me!" Angelito calls out.

"Angelito, sweetie," The girls sweetly say to him, while chasing him. "Give the flowers to you aunty, dear."

Kai turns around just in time to see Angelito take off with the flowers. He laughs warmly as Angelito effortlessly dodge all the girls, while laughing loudly. "He's getting some practice in," he chuckles.

"What? Escaping all the fan girls when he grows up?" Miguel chuckles as Kai nods. He shakes his head and wraps his arm around his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

They wave goodbye to the others, who are still laughing at the sight and slip into the limo. Immediately, Kai sinks against Miguel's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Miguel, in turn, wraps his arm around Kai's waist, his hand slipping under his chin, tilting it up so he can kiss him lips.

"So," Miguel says after a moment. "Just how many kids are you wishing for?"

Kai shrugs. "We're going to have a rainbow of kids."

Miguel smiles. "We better get started, then." Kai chuckles. "I love you."

Kai smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. "Hmm, I love you too."

* * *

Yay, finally finished! Slightly longer than usual, but it's been a while since I updated this, huh? I hope this chapter was incredibly fluffy for you. I also hope it was a suitable ending for this fic.

Kai: More kids? I thought you said three was enough.

Yeah, but that was until I read an article about this woman who had 14 kids with one on the way.

Kai: O.O

Please review.


End file.
